1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain valve adapter, and more particularly, to a drain valve adapter for use with aqueous solution containers, such as above-the-ground inflatable pools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Portable, as well as stationary, above-the-ground pools have increased in popularity over the last several years because of their low cost and portability when compared to in-the-ground pools. By their definition, portable pools can be easily moved and/or easily stored for a long term storage, such as during winter. Similarly, stationary above-the-ground pools may be drained for their winter season.
Although many above-the-ground pools provide drain valves for emptying the water, such valves are not adaptable to ordinary garden hoses for properly routing the water to a street drain. Moreover, none provide drain valve adapters that can be connected to ordinary garden or water hoses.
Incidents occur when the draining of a fluid from a portable or stationary container has the fluid discharged in a location causing property or environmental damages and flooding. These incidents could be avoided if a hose could be connected to the drain valve in order to convey the fluid to an appropriate discharge location.
In addition, even if the drain valve is constructed to connect with a conventional standard garden hose used in the United States, such drain valve is not useful when the container, such as a pool, is used in foreign countries using garden hoses of varying diameters.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a drain valve adapter that can be easily attachable to and removable from a drain valve to provide controlled draining of water or other aqueuous solution contained in a container, such as a pool.